Deciding To Trust
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Antonio and Hank have a talk.


DECIDING TO TRUST

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Resides in the same reality as "Fed's Surprise" and "Changing His Name" but is all CPD. A take on the scene between Antonio and Voight in "Home" with some stuff added to it. Belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. Uses some lines from the episode and mentions a character from UC: Undercover which belongs to Shane Salerno. New stuff belongs to me.

Antonio checked his messages as he headed towards his car. He looked up and then started in surprise.

"Damn it, Voight! Don't do that," he snapped. _Decked people for that_ , he thought to himself. Okay, he had to cool it. The older man probably just wanted an update. "Patrol picked up six of the kids on the list. Rest are in the wind," he reported and the man nodded. "At least we saved some of them, huh?" he continued.

"It's a good thing we found the auction in time."

"Yeah." _Glad I never got put through that crap_ , he thought. Though if John hadn't taken an interest in him, things could've gone a whole lot different. For one thing, he wouldn't even **be** with Intelligence. And no, he didn't view it as a come down from working in John's unit. Hell, they pretty much did the same thing in Intelligence. And yes, he still thought of his old unit as John's.

"Speaking of which, how'd you get money for the auction so fast?"

"Why you interested?" Was Antonio really looking to bury him because of the last case? _Thought we were past all that_ , he thought. He couldn't deny that the thought of one of his detectives not trusting him hurt. This kind of thing always did, which was why he had gotten rougher with Jin than he had originally meant to. And as a result, he had lost him. Okay, this wasn't that, he was sure of it. "So you can tell Woods?"

"What? Who told you I was with Woods?" _Damn it. What does he think he knows?_ he wondered. He was well aware of how bad it looked and what his boss would think. And yes, Woods and the higher ups **had** asked about the previous case, but it wasn't what they were after.

"So you **have** been talking to him, along with a state's attorney named Potter."

"You were spying on me?" _What the hell!? I've got a right to some damn privacy!_ he raged. "What they want got nothin' to do with you. Potter's just workin' the Lopez homicide. Said it was suspicious that he died after we released him."

"And Woods?"

"He was there too."

"What'd you tell them?"

"Not a damn thing." _I ain't no snitch_ , the younger officer thought to himself. Hell, the way it was handled, it was up for grabs if it had actually **been** Voight. For all he knew, it could've been Sonny Walker. And the last thing he wanted was to get up in Sonny's business. What could he say? He had a bit of respect for the guy. After all, he had treated him pretty well when he had gone on that sting to take him down, and then hadn't killed him when Bloom tried to take them both out. But something like the Lopez murder…yeah, that looked like Sonny's handiwork. Which meant that Voight was probably in the clear. "Look, you and I might disagree on certain things, but I don't do business like that. Never have," he assured. He then went to move past him before stopping. "They weren't after you anyways. They were looking into **me**."

" **You**?" _Did I just hear him right?_ _Why the hell would they be looking into the straightest cop I've ever seen?_ Voight wondered. "What's going on?" Antonio froze. _Damn it. Shouldn't have said anything_ , he thought to himself. "This got anything to do with the fact that up until a few years ago, you went by the name Jake Shaw?" Immediately, Antonio whipped around.

"How did you-"

"I looked into you. Wanted to see who exactly had put me away."

"You never said anything."

"You weren't using the new name to commit crimes. Not my business."

"Right."

"So, why were they looking into you?" Antonio sighed. _Should I trust him with this? Only John ever believed it was self-defense_ , he mused. Hank's eyes flickered. Something was up, but he wasn't sure if he should push it. "When I was a kid-twelve or so-I was stayin' with a guy who was a bit-friendly," he admitted.

"Oh hell," Hank sighed, realizing what he meant.

"He came for me, we fought. He ended up dead. I got charged but got a lenient sentence cause an attorney was able to prove self-defense," Antonio continued.

"And now?"

"They were trying to disprove the self-defense claim. It didn't work." Hank nodded.

"If you need anything-"

"I'll call you." With that, Antonio headed out and Hank did the same.

THE END


End file.
